naruko cleaning up the past
by grandsage
Summary: naruko (fem naruto) is the only one left alive after killing obito with the help of kurama she goes back to the day after her Graduation for the academy
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Naruko cleaning up

Chapter 1 the end to the war

Naruko was staring down obito uchiha after killing sasuke. Naruko had a wakened the reinnegan after killing him. Obito was pissed along with kabuto how was quickly killed by kakashi.

Obito killed kakashi with sasuno-o but soon lost both the sharingan and reinnegan when Naruko destroyed sasuno-o to get to him and ripped them both out. "Kit your truly all along now everyone's dead except for us and soon well die there's was no victory." Said kurama

"Is there nothing you can do my friend?" asked Naruko as she started to cry.

"There is something but you would have to give back my chakra." Said kurama with a small pain in his heart.

"Fine you can have it back so tell me what to do." said Naruko as she gave back his chakra.

"Ok now I want you to focus on the best time of your life and I'll do the rest." Said kurama as he started to channel all his chakra.

The first thing that came to Naruko mind was the night she graduated. Kurama saw the image and performed the jutsu. The next thing Naruko know was darkness.

When Naruko woke up she found herself in the form of Naruto and was in the hospital. "good morning Naruto how are you feeling to day?" asked the third hokage.

"drop the fucking act old man and listen I know how my parents are and I want the village to know but first get this fucking gender seal off my now before I use resurrection to bring back my whole family including the first and second hokage's." said Naruko shocking the third hokage. "Naruto I do not know what you're talking about." Said the third. "Fine get kakashi here now along with ganma and raido now." Naruko ordered.

Short time after that kakashi, ganma and raido appeared. "lord hokage you sent for us?" asked kakashi. The old man never got a word in.

"Old man out I needs to talk to these three myself." Said Naruko. This shocked everyone in the room to them it looked like Naruto lost faith in the old man. "Ok first things first kakashi why were you not looking after me?" asked Naruko. Kakashi sighed. "Would have there where a lot of us that tried to take you in but the council stopped us." Said kakashi.

"Fine well deal whit the council later now get ridded of the gender seal on my neck." Said Naruko. This confused kakashi until he looked and seen the seal. Kakashi quickly removed the seal.

"Good now ganma and raido you will teach me the flying thunder god." Said Naruko. "The council tries to stop us?" asked ganma.

"The killed the uchiha clan with the help of Madara, itachi just carried out the act." Said Naruko shocking everyone again. "Naruto who do you know this?" asked kakashi. "Because I was there the order came for the old man but he was being controlled by danzo with the use of shishi's eye." Said naruko. "fine Naruto we will deal with the council and you rest thank you for your help." Said kakashi.

The where about to walk away when Naruko said "kakashi obito is Madara the whole uchiha clan was in on the death of both mom and dad." Said naruko. "Are you sure Naruto?" asked kakashi "yes I seen his face and he had the same eye as you and said his name" lied naruko. "Thanks Naruto you just helped me allot." Said kakashi. Naruko just went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 teams and wave

Kakashi was in the hokage tower trying to convince "so your saying that danzo's root is still operational?" asked the wised old man.

"Yes plus itachi did not kill the uchiha clan it was obito and he was controlling itachi, thought danzo." explained kakashi.

The Saratobi was now trying to figure out how that could happen. "How did this happen?" asked the third.

"Apparently obito was masquerading as Madara uchiha and danzo fell right in to his trap." said kakashi.

The old man was now scared shitless thanks to what kakashi said "is there anything else I need to now?" asked the third.

"Yes he's after sensei's child for the kyuubi and knows how to extract the bijuu and is plain to in slave the world with an infinite tsukuyomi." Kakashi explained worry showing in his voice.

"What does he plan to do with them?" asked Saratobi. At this point kakashi had giving up on trying to get through to the old man, who did not believe him and he started to doubt it himself as well as Naruko.

"Dame talking to him is wasting time I'll talk to yamato and jiraiya." Though kakashi leaving the room.

Danzo walked out of the shadows. "If what he says is true then there will be a war that will weaken every village keep an eye out for anything that does not seem right." Order the third not wanting to believe that obito killed minato

"Saratobi the council has calling for you." said danzo. The old man sighs. "What is it for?" asked the third. Danzo did not answer him he just left knowing that his old friend would have to follow him.

In the council chambers the civilians where arguing whit the clan heads. "I say the boy be put in the bingo book as kill on sight, the dame demon deserves it." said a small fat merchant. Hiashi hyuga was seething inside but kept his cool exterior face. "For what reason dose he deserves to be killed?" asked shibi aburame, his hive buzzing with extreme anger.

The third entered the room whit a pissed off look upon his face. "How the fuck authorised this meeting!" he demanded. The civilians where sweating up a storm at the killing intent the old man was letting off.

"I did. It's been two quiet and there has been no sighting of Naruto." Answered hiashi calming the old man down. His worry was understandable as when it got quite Naruto was plotting revenge by pranking those that wronged him.

The third now seen an opportunity to protect Naruto or as he now know Naruko. "Naruto has joined the broader patrol." said the third "the demon should be recalled he could run at any moment to our enemies and they would start a war with us." Said the fat merchant for before.

"Doubt it, with his dream to become hokage." said Tsume Inuzuka. Not two seconds later the merchant was dead and the civilians were scared. "Is there anyone else how would like to call the son of the fourth hokage a demon?" asked the third. "How can that be?" asked a pink haired woman. "A law that the Hashirama-sama put in place when he became our first hokage." Said the third causing the civilians to cry.

"why where we not informed?" asked hiashi angrily. "Too keep him safe for his father's enemies." said the third. "Yes and the boy would have been better of fighting them." said inoichi yamanaka. "Saratobi do you see this village as being week?" asked Shikaku Nara. The question made every council member hold their breath.

"No but would any of you took him in at the time?" asked the third. "You fucking bastard." came the voice of kakashi.

Causing the whole council room to look at him "kakashi this has nothing to do with you." said the third. "No it fucking dose, you told me that the council agreed not allow him to be adopted but they never know he was sensei's son." said kakashi.

This made everyone think until jiraiya entered the room. "Sensei I have just found out that kakashi was named hokage after minato die why did you not tell anyone?" asked jiraiya the old man looked up and found that the civilians had left the room.

Saratobi hiruzen quickly replaced himself with a shadow clone in which the clone dispelled. "Kakashi you hokage now." said jiraiya handing over the mantle. Kakashi took a deep breath before giving his first order.

"Jiraiya I want tsunade back in the village we are going to face an enemy that can control the buuji to the same level as Madara uchiha, shikaku I want you to run the academy from now on along with inoichi and chouza." This stumped the council. "I see because we're the best too teach team work." said shikaku. Kakashi only nodded "yes but you are the only ones that can rearrange the final exams." said kakashi.

"Fine with us lord hokage." Said shikaku. Danzo was now sweating up a storm. "Now danzo I will be taking control of your root and don't start any shit I won't tolerate you." said kakashi in an ice cold tone.

"Yes kakashi." said danzo. Kakashi gently throw a kunai at danzo. "That's one warring danzo their won't be another" said kakashi danzo nodded "Good your all dismissed tora can you go get Naruko for me." order kakashi.


End file.
